


Flares

by Cantatrice18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Visas senses the Exile for the first time, like a flare in the night.
Kudos: 4





	Flares

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Flares", by The Script

She could hear it – low, almost imperceptible, but undeniably real. Her heart leapt painfully. How long had it been since she’d felt anyone at all? Her master was the opposite of this . . . whoever it was. He consumed the Force, fed on everything from planets to her own weak body. He was darkness and appetite, whereas this – this was a tiny burst of light. She felt her chest aching and realized she’d forgotten to breathe. Gasping in air, she struggled to stand. There was no choice but to tell her master what she’d sensed. She was certain he already knew; he was so much stronger than she was. But she wished, more than anything, that she could keep the light’s existence to herself. It was such a small thing, like a flare in the dark of space. Yet to her it was everything because it meant that, despite all odds, someone was out there sending out flares.


End file.
